Dark
by justsayimUNnormal
Summary: The visit was unexpected by both of the two, and neither of them knew that a cold winter night could become so heated. Darkness was no longer a match for the two, now that sleepless nights and lust filled hearts are now an option. Sonadow drabble.


Dark

Soft moans of delightment and pleasure escaped the lips of the peach colored muzzle, cheeks radiant from the intimate attention he unexpectedly received from the known heartless hedgehog, purrs forcing to ripple through his chest in throat. The azure hero didn't exactly remember how he got involved in the current situation in front of him, saying that he had had a substantial amount of drinks just hours before, leaving him in some sort of buzzed stage. No, he wasn't drunk, but it was enough to make him lose some train of thought.

It was late that night, snow blowing and sparkling outside the windows underneath the moonlight of the small town her currently resided in. He wasn't exactly expecting visitors that night, but for some reason, his former rival showed up at his doorstep, cold and weak. Which was un-normal of him.

The Ultimate Life Form never showed any signs of weakness ever. It wasn't like him.

So the azure speedster let him in. But little did he know the other male was seeking a sort of attention, completely unknown to him.

He was forced against the wall, moan and purrs continuing to ripple through the back of the azure hero's throat as black and red gloveless hands travel through the others large quills, making sure not to impale himself knowing that the person he was showing intimacy too was always guarded. And sneak attacking a heated kiss wasn't the best solution either.

Neither of the two understood why they became so heated and wanting of each other, as if they were craving each other. But one wasn't going to be there the morning after. For a long while too.

Tan muzzles finally separated as both of the male hedgehogs panted for air, emerald eyes staring deep into burning crimson irises with what seemed like desire and lust… _lust. _Who knew? It was all a big blur and confusion at the moment, leading the azure hero to play a small game of 21 questions. But he knew that it was just annoy his dark counterpart, lowering his eyelids and leaning in again, slowly.

"Why…" Sonic had asked quietly and breathless.

Shadow did nothing but stay put for a moment, already knowing that the male pushed into the wall was already desiring more, told by his actions. But he simply ignored him, softly pressing his tan lips to his speedy counterpart, trailing his hands down muscular tan arms feeling all of his smoothless, craving every inch of his body. This wasn't like him at all, what was he feeling? Was it love or simply lust? But his mind was focused on only one thing…

...Sonic. No matter how strange it was.

Blue legs finally wrapped around a slender black waist as tan bare hands traveled down his back smoothly, tracing fingertips along his spine. No, Sonic really wasn't the one who wanted to be dominated, but he couldn't help but become completely vulnerable and needy of his rival. Black and red hands slipped around a slender blue waist as he was cautiously carried backwards, Shadow landing on his bum on the edge of the bed, their heated kiss still continuing filled with lustful moans. Black hands slid up Sonic's sides smoothly, sending chills down the hero's spine, a shaky moan escaping from the back of his throat. It was just them now, as if they could spend eternity with their lips pressed together.. sweet lustful kisses following it all.

Neither of them were cold anymore from the winter weather, not anymore at least. Their body heat was enough to keep them both warm, no distractions following in the small lit up room. They were there to show each other what they've been needing for years… love and lust, passion.. sensuality. It was something both missing from their hearts, as if it was a cold empty abyss. They both needed each other, that light, that warmth. No more darkness, because they both knew neither of them were sleeping in it either.

xXx

_You're probably wondering what the hell this is. It was just a really short drabble that suddenly popped into my head. Yes, I know it's kind of crappy, but it's a drabble and something to somewhat rid my writers block (I know, it's more of a senseless ramble). Request stories of you'd like and review. I'd really appreciate it. Sayonara for now!_

_~UNnormal Child. _


End file.
